MAKORRA Hot Springs
by MaduFox990
Summary: Bolin, Mako, and Korra head down to the south pole to catch up with Korra's friends and family. Mako makes a new rival. One-sided Makorra on MAko's part. C:
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**_Well this is my first post on this site! I hope you like it! :D There will be a second part coming on up! _  
**

"You guys!" Korra yelled as she ran into the room Mako, Asami, and Bolin were relaxing.

They all stopped their conversation and looked at the excited avatar, giving her permission to continue with whatever it was she was going to say.

"I just got a letter from my parents! They said that they want to meet you all this weekend! And, since the equalists have calmed down a bit, we could all head down! Tenzin already said it'd be alright," Korra said with a huge smile. Her ocean blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

"I don't know Korra-" Mako started.

"I think its a great idea!" cut in Bolin. He was just as enthusiastic about it as Korra was.

"Yeah, I think it'd be nice. I'd like to see where you're from," smiled Asami.

Since he was outnumbered, Mako sheepishly agreed and began to pack.

When the weekend finally came, something with the Sato business had come up. Since Asami's father had been arrested, she was in charge of more things. It was an emergency and she ensured that it was alright that they all went.

When the trio hopped on the boat with the large polar bear dog. It was a little cramped at first, but they adjusted themselves, it took them a half an hour, but they got it. Bolin sat next to the dog's slobbery face, Korra in the middle, and Mako towards the tail end. Bolin and Korra quickly fell asleep but Mako stayed up. He felt a little uncomfortable sleeping that close to Korra. He'd done it once before, but he was single then.

Mako shook his head and quickly got rid of his thoughts on the beautiful girl sleeping so sweetly next to him. He then began to think about what it was like in the south pole. He's never left Republic City. It was currently December, so, to his standards, Republic City's 30 degrees was freezing. He could only imagine what it is like in one of the coldest places on the planet.

He began to dose off when the boat suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Korra jolted up quickly with a big smiled pasted across her face. When the doors were opened, a breeze of cold air blew at the fire bender's face.

"We're here! Get up Bolin!" Korra yelled and she shoved Bolin to get him up.

The three hopped on the polar bear dog. Korra ran her over to the two watch towers around the village where Korra trained and was raised. She waved at one of the guards who happily let them in.

The brothers weren't used to the cold. Mako looked over at Bolin. His poor brother's cheeks were already bright red and his lips were turning blue. However, Bolin was obviously too excited to notice. On the other hand, Mako found himself puffing flames out of his mouth and into his cupped hands to warm himself up. The cold nipped at his ears, which was probably the worst part.

Korra brought Naga around and hopped off. As soon as she was off, she ran into the arms of a middle aged man and woman, which Mako presumed to be her parents. Next she gave a loose hug to an old woman with hair loops who smiled brightly at the young excited avatar. What happened next, stung Mako. It shouldn't have, he told himself, but it did. After she let go of the elderly woman, she turned and tightly wrapped her arms around the neck of a young man who looked to be about twenty. Bolin, still didn't seem to give a care. He just hobbled on over to Korra's parents and introduced himself and boisterously as he did when he meets, well, anyone. Mako looked over at Korra who was laughing and having a good time with the male. Mako clenched his fists together. Mako, you have a girlfriend and it isn't Korra, he told himself. As calmly as he could, Mako walked over to the group of people and introduced himself.

"Mako, Bolin. I'd like you to meet my parents, Katara, avatar Aang's wife, and Howl," smiled Korra. Mako and Bolin politely shook the hands of everyone. When Mako came to shake the hand of Howl, he gripped it a little hard because Howl gave him a confused look.

Howl had short curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Not to mention, the guy was huge. He towered over both him and Bolin. He had to be at least 6'3.

"Pleasure to meet you. I've listened to you on the radio," Howl said in a pleasant deep voice.

"Yeah," Mako said, kind of snobbish.

Korra shot Mako a look. He didn't see it, but he had felt that glare plenty of times to know what she was doing.

"I'm going to show you boys around a little but while Korra catches up with her parents and Howl," smiled Katara.

Mako looked back as Katara's dragged him and Bolin along. He saw Howl's arm around Korra and this, for some odd reason drove him mad. What was his problem today? It's not like he was doing that to Asami. _Asami. Asami. That's who you're dating._ Mako kept repeating to himself. He wasn't even listening to the tour Katara was giving.

Korra, her parents, and Howl headed back to the hut she was born and raised in. There was a small fire going on in the middle of the floor and it was just as welcoming as she remembers it. Back in the "good ol' days" where Howl would be the one who had to fetch her after she ran off during some kind of bending practice.

They mostly talked about how things with the equalists were going. They talked about what the next move was but Korra couldn't reveal too much.

"Oh! I almost forgot," said Korra's mother and she reached behind her own neck. She took off her betrothal necklace and put it in Korra's hands. "I want you to have it. So you can remember us when you're in Republic City."

"Wow. Mom, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" Korra said wrapping her arms around the three that were sitting there. The betrothal necklace was a huge deal in the water tribe. It was very generous of her mother to give her's to her daughter.

"Howl! Help me get this on," Korra said. Howl nodded, and tied the necklace firmly around her neck.

"Well?" Korra said striking an animated pose. Howl was used to her nonsense.

"Looks good," he said smiling.

After that, Korra's parents stayed back to make dinner. Howl and Korra headed back, hand in hand, out into the wintery cold plain. Just as they walked out of the hut, they saw Katara, Mako, and Bolin coming towards them. It was no doubt that Katara had told the brothers everything there is to know about being in the water tribe. Everything from the foods the eat to the wedding ceremonies.

Mako looked at the two holding hands. He just about shot a fireball at the guard's dumb head. Katara looked over at Mako and chuckled. Mako had the biggest scowl on his face. Korra waved and yelled, "Guys! Over here! We're having sea prunes for dinner!"

When they all sat down for dinner in the middle of the hut, Mako was awkwardly silent. Bolin sat there scarfing down the food and sheepishly would ask for seconds. Of course, Korra's mother was pleased to give him all he wanted. Korra and Howl were sitting next to each other talking about the past. Mako's never seen Korra giggle so hard. He's always been such a downer.

When dinner was done, Katara and Howl had left. Katara said she was getting old and was tired, so she headed back to her home. Howl had a post he needed to get to so he waved goodbye and headed out. Korra's parents were heading over to Katara's for the night. They had insisted that the hut was too small for five.

Korra, all hyper from the exciting night, got out the sleeping bags coated with wolf pelts. The three all sat on the sleeping bags until Korra starting talking.

"So, what do you guys think?" Korra smiled.

"Its awesome here! A little cold, but wow! I've never seen snow!" Bolin exclaimed.

"I know right? Isn't it crazy! I never thought I'd miss everyone so much," Korra smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice," said Mako. His tone was harsh and sarcastic. Dammit, he let his emotions get to him.

Korra rolled her eyes. "What's your problem? I saw that look you gave Howl earlier. He didn't do anything to you."

"What are you talking about?" Mako snapped. His voice was rising.

"Nothing, forget it." Korra said. She was obviously angry, so Mako felt bad.

"Korra that's an awesome necklace! I think Katara told us something about it..." Bolin said, breaking the silence.

"You think so? Yeah, its a betrothal necklace," Korra said smiling. "It's a little loose though. I think Howl put it on the wrong way."

Mako felt his heart burn. He didn't know if it was out of anger or sadness or whatever. Howl...he put that on Korra? What? Did he? No, he couldn't have. There's no way. Korra was only seventeen. But, in the water tribe, a girl could marry at sixteen. Mako looked down.

"Is it real?" Mako said in a low voice.

"Well, duh. The water tribe has jewelry too, you dumb ass," Korra retorted.

Before Mako could say anything Korra stood up and said, "I'm going out for a bit. I've just got a place I used to go to relax. You guys should go to bed."

Korra walked out in her parka and slammed the door behind her. Almost immediately, Bolin glared and his brother.

"What?" asked Mako innocently.

"Seriously, every time we all go somewhere you two get in a fight. I'm so sick of it. Can you please just make up?" Bolin said sternly. Bolin usually never got mad. So, Mako and Korra was obviously a problem. Mako gave in and walked out into the cold to find Korra.

She had left tracks in the snow so he just followed. She twisted and turned and he even found some tracks that were poorly covered up. Wherever Korra was going, it was in secret. After many winding paths, Mako began to to feel some warmth on his skin. He looked around a bit. Steam? Mako took a few steps forward and found out why Korra had tried to make herself hard to find.

It was a small hot spring. There were Korra's clothes, and there was Korra. Back turned, and only wearing her underwear. Her long brown hair fell like a waterfall on her tan back. Mako couldn't help but stare. He felt his face go hot. He should not be seeing this.

Korra slowly turned her head to see what was behind her. It was Mako. Gawking with his jaws on the floor. His face was bright red and he looked too stunned to move.

Mako was so embarrassed. In fact, he didn't think that he had ever been more embarrassed. Sure Bolin had done some really dumb things in public, but this topped it. He looked like a peeping Tom!

"K-Korra! It's not what it looks like!" Mako stammered with his hands in the air.

Korra was slow to process what had happened. She looked at him for a little while...then she realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. She covered up her chest and let out a scream. She quickly turned around and sank down into the water.

"What do you want?" Korra gasped.

"Look...uhhh Korra umm...I uh" Mako couldn't form the words. Wow this was worse than he thought it would be.

Mako turned. He heard something. What was it? Was it footsteps? Yeah it was. Who was it? Oh no...

"Korra, I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Howl said running in with his spear.

"Sure, everyone. Why don't we all just see Korra half naked," Korra said woefully.

"Korra, look I-" Mako began

"Just leave, Mako."

/

**_LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL What'd you think? I didn't think it was too bad. Like my crack shipping? I think it's preeeeeeeeeeeeeetttyyy bangin'. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Still blushing from the entire situation, Mako marched back to the hut they were staying in. Lord knows this will just make things around Korra a thousand times more awkward. When he walked into the hut, he plopped down in a sleeping bad next to Bolin and tried to fall asleep. About a half hour later, Mako heard the footsteps of Korra nearby. She slipped into her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Why was he such an idiot?

In the morning Mako and Korra didn't say a word. At breakfast, Mako sat as far away from Howl and Korra as he could. Thankfully, neither of them were bringing it up. Howl had been very understanding, and wasn't talking to Mako about it at all. He was still being super friendly, just like always. Korra just wasn't saying anything. She'd give a nervous glance over to him every now and again.

After breakfast, Korra and her parents went out for some quality time. Katara was doing something in the healing huts so it just left the three boys to themselves. Mako didn't know if he'd ever felt so awkward. Luckily, Bolin filled the silence.

"So Howl, you're a guard here?" Bolin asked, trying to fill the void.

"Yes, I started when I was 16. It's an...interesting job," he smiled.

"Interesting? How so?" Bolin asked. Mako was starting to get interested, maybe he would say something about Korra.

"It's just dealing with some of the people. A lot of the guards give me a hard time because I'm kind of young," Howl sighed.

"I see. Sooo how was Korra when she was younger," Bolin said. It was like he read Mako's mind.

"Korra? Well, she was a bit of a trouble child. They thought it would be a good idea to have someone around her age to guard her. I mean, I wouldn't want some creepy old man watching me all day. But, after a couple of years, I was to join the other guards. Every night. Every freakin' night, she would come up to the watch tower and throw my helmet out the window," Howl laughed at the memory. Mako kind of felt bad for thinking so lowly of Howl.

"So, what about you guys? Pro-bending huh? I listen to you guys on the radio all the time!" Howl smiled. "Are they working on the arena?"

"Yeah, they're fixing that place up. Not sure if I'll be doing it though, I'd like to find a better paying job," Mako said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yeah, times are tough, can't say I blame you. It's a bit of a gamble staying as a pro-bender," Howl agreed.

After a few minutes of discussing favorites to win, other than the fire ferrets of course, and what training was like, Mako started to feel good about being around Howl. He wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll be right back you guys, nature calls," Bolin smirked before sauntering to the bathroom. The sea prunes from last night must have been bothering him.

Sitting there alone with Howl made Mako feel bad. He felt compelled to apologize for last night's...incident.

"Look-" Mako began.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I that was a little awkward for all of us," Howl cut in. He wasn't mad at all?

"Yeah, that was...yeah," Mako said, his face turning red as he remembered Korra's curvy and toned body. No, no. Stop it, Mako.

"I'm sure you were just looking for her," Howl smirked.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding," Mako sighed. He felt kind of bad about being so rude. If he really was Korra's fiance, he was going to have to get used to him.

"So, uh, how long have you and Korra been...you know...together?" Mako asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean by...together?" Howl asked. He didn't seem to get what Mako was implying.

"W-well, you know. The whole necklace thing-" Mako began.

"W-wait I think you're-"

"OK guys, Bolin's back! Please, hold back your cheers," Bolin yelled interrupting whatever it was Howl was going to say. Mako and Howl both shot Bolin a look. Bolin, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, I'm starving. Are we meeting up with Korra for lunch?" Bolin smiled. It was nearly impossible to get mad at Bolin. He was such a loveable guy.

"Yeah, she said something about the four of us having a picnic," Howl stated.

"But, it's _freezing _out," Bolin complained.

"You'll be alright, just dress accordingly," Howl laughed.

Korra carried the basket of leftovers to where she told the boys to meet her. They had so much leftover from the feast her mother and master Katara had prepared. Last night. Boy, that was...something. Korra really couldn't think of way to put her feelings of last night. The guy she had the biggest crush ever on, saw her in her underwear. Well, it wouldn't have been that bad if Howl hadn't rushed in. It made the situation look like something completely different than it really was.

When Korra reached their meeting place, the boys were already there setting up. Everyone seemed to be getting along, even Mako and Howl. Korra felt a huge wave of relief pass over. The last thing she wanted was her best friends hating each other. They must have talked things over.

Korra walked over to her friends and sat down on small table Howl had set up.

"Alright guys, this is pretty much just a bunch of leftovers. I can't cook and I'm not going to pester anyone to do it-"

No matter how hard Mako tried, he couldn't seem to get that image of Korra out of his mind. Mako's face began to get hot and he could only assume he was blushing.

Korra stopped her rambling and noticed her fire bender friend's red face.

"Mako, you alright? Your face...it's kind of red," Korra asked. He wasn't getting cold was he?

"Uh yeah, um I'm just a little cold," Mako lied. He was a pretty bad liar, but Korra didn't seem to notice.

"Are you sure? You were all red last night too. You're not sick are you?" Bolin asked. Way to make things awkward.

"Uh..anyways, got any steamed sea prunes?" Mako coughed. Why did Bolin have to bring this up now? He could hear Korra laughing at him. He felt his face getter hotter and hotter "Korra stop!"

"Sorry," she giggled and she covered her mouth. Howl looked as if he was holding back a laugh as well.

Korra had never seen Mako so flustered. Well, except for the time she told him to admit his feeling for her. But, that was a different kind of flustered. Korra gave him teasing look. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just pulled his scarf over his nose. Bolin just shrugged at his brother's sudden fit and grabbed as much food out of the basket as he could.

After a long day of shopping, eating, and even penguin sledding, the trio headed back to their hut to get some rest.

"Ah crap you guys. I think I left my new parka at the restaurant. Korra, you mind if I take Naga back to go get it?" Bolin asked. Korra happily complied and lent him her parka. Even if it was only a few miles away, the south pole was still freezing, and Korra didn't want her friend to get sick.

Once Bolin left, the air seemed thicker to Mako. Even if Korra didn't feel it, he was still feeling bad about last night.

"Korra, look. I'm...really sorry about last," Mako managed to say.

"Oh...uh yeah...that was um. I mean, it's ok," Korra said. She wasn't expecting him to bring it up.

"I was going to apologize for yelling at you earlier, but then that happen," Mako said, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't very good at this.

Korra didn't say anything in response. She just nodded her head in acknowledgment. She took her parka off, revealing her tightly fitted blue shirt. Mako noticed how it hugged her curves in a very complimenting way. Before he could stop himself, Korra gave him a look.

"Uh...do you need something?" Korra asked awkwardly. Mako noticed he was staring at her taking her clothes off.

"Oh uh no, just lost in thought," Mako croaked. He quickly looked away, but he could still feel Korra's confused gaze.

"Ok, whatever city boy," Korra muttered to herself. She reached behind her neck and took the necklace off. Many of the women slept with their necklaces on, but it was very uncomfortable for Korra. She never really was one for jewelry, but this had sentimental value.

"So, Korra. Um...how long have you and Howl been-" Mako started, wanting to get to the bottom of the whole necklace thing.

"I'm back!" Bolin shouted, once again interrupting Mako's question. "Turns out, someone grabbed it on accident, but they returned a few minutes later. My money was not wasted!"

"Well that's good news," Korra yawned. "What were you going to ask Mako?"

Bolin looked over at Mako, curious to what he was going to say, "N-nothing...I forgot."

"Ok," Korra said as she yawned again. "I'm exhausted, see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Mako said, slightly irritated. He sighed into his pillow. He heard Bolin slip into his sleeping bag. Bolin was obviously tired too because, within five minutes, he heard loud snores coming from his brother.

Mako sighed one more time before falling into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Mako woke up, no one else was in the room. He sat himself up and scratched the top of his head. No one had said anything about leaving early. Mako forced himself up and put on his everyday clothing. He stretched out a bit, and tried his best to style his hair. He always seemed to take forever in the mornings. He wasn't really one for getting up early.

Just as Mako was about to walk out, Bolin walked in.

"Oh, Mako! You're finally up, it's like noon! I was just coming to get you," Bolin smiled. Noon? Had he really slept in that late. That's weird. Mako may not have like mornings, but he didn't usually sleep that late.

"Yeah, well I'm up. Did you need something?" Mako asked. He wasn't being rude, but Bolin probably wouldn't have wanted to wake him up for no reason.

"Nah, not really. Just a little bored. Howl and Korra went off on their own," Bolin shrugged. Mako sat up. What? Why would they go off on their own?

"What're they doing?" Mako asked curiously.

"Not sure, I think Howl needed to ask Korra something," Bolin answered.

Korra was a little confused. What did Howl need? He seemed a little uneasy when he asked her to go to the main gates with him.

When they arrived, Howl avoided eye contact with her. After starring at his feet for awhile, he put his hand on the back of his neck and looked up and sighed. What was he doing?

"Howl, what are you doing?" Korra smiled.

"UHM-" Howl started before he looked at the ground again and began the cycle all over again.

"Howl, just get to the point," Korra chuckled.

"Well...you see, we've known each other...for uh...quite some time," Howl said as he twirled his finger.

"Yes, and?" Korra asked, clearly oblivious to what Howl was trying to say.

"AND, uh...I was wondering..if you wanted to...kind of...try, I mean it's up to you, but it would be nice if-"

"Spit it out already!"

"If you wanted to try being more than just friends," Howl said quickly before covering his mouth.

Korra stood there in shock for a bit. She wasn't expecting Howl to ask her to be his girlfriend...or well try it out. Korra stood there for a bit before she could actually say anything.

"Never mind, that was silly of me to just put that out there like that, pretend that didn't happen-" Howl began, but before he could finish his thought, Korra wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Howl, I can't say my feelings for you are as strong as yours, but I know I think of you more than just a friend. I'm willing to try this out, and even if this doesn't work, let's still be friends?" Korra smiled.

Howl shook the confused look off his face before hugging her back and smiling, "Yes, let's."

Mako noticed Howl and Korra walking back into the village holding hands and laughing. They let go of each others' hands and Howl kissed the top of Korra's head and walked off to the watch tower.

Mako's fist were on fire. He was so angry. Why was he so jealous? Howl wasn't kissing his girlfriend, he was kissing Korra. Mako shouldn't feel this way. When he looked over at Bolin he didn't seem to have changed. He had the same expression on as he did five minutes ago. At least it was the last day he would have to see Howl. They were leaving in a few hours.

Korra ran over to the boys. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Guys, good news!" She beamed. Mako and Bolin both gave her a look that said 'go on.' "Howl's been transferred to Air Temple Island! He'll be joining us on the way home to republic city!"

"Wow, that's great!" Bolin smiled. Unlike Mako, Bolin had really taken to Howl. They both had the same sense of humor and got along swimmingly.

"Yeah...great," Mako said sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Korra.

"What's your problem? You've been a little bitch ever since we got here?" Korra yelled.

"What's my problem? What's _your _problem. You've been completely ignoring us and going off with your "friend," Howl!" Mako snorted.

"Ignoring you!? You've been asleep all day! I just spent the entire day with you guys yesterday! You're such a girl sometimes!" she yelled back at him before turning around and stomping back to the hut.

Howl, Korra, Mako, and Bolin boarded the boat back to Republic City. The entire ride was quiet and awkward. Bolin and Korra slept a majority of the time. Howl didn't seem to sleep, probably because he was used to staying up late due to being a guard. Mako refused to look at Korra and Howl. He was in a bad mood ever since the kiss.

When the ride ended, and they got off the boat Mako felt like he could breathe in again. The air in the boat was way too tense. The group looked forward to see Asami waving her hand way high with a smile on her face. She ran forward and embraced Mako and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you guys! Glad you're back!" she smiled. She then happened to noticed the tall, dark, handsome man standing next to Korra. He smiled at her and waved. "Oh...hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Howl. I'm Korra's.."Howl paused and looked at Korra for a moment. She blushed and nodded. "I'm her...boyfriend."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet for a moment. No one said anything. It took a couple of minutes before Asami squealed and hugged Korra.

"Oh my gosh, Korra! I had no idea you had such a hunky boyfriend!" she giggled and she held her lady friend tightly.

"Heh, uh thanks?" Korra chuckled.

Meanwhile, Bolin patted Howl on the back and smiled. "Way to go! Looks like you took my advice this morning after all?"

"Yes, thanks for helping," Howl smiled.

Mako stood there speechless. Korra had a boyfriend. Bolin helped Korra get a boyfriend. Asami wanted her to have a boyfriend. Mako took in a deep breath an exhaled.

"Yeah, great." Korra rolled her eyes at Mako's "enthusiasm."

"And have I got an idea!" Asami smiled deviously. "How about a double date?"

Mako and Korra both tensed up. Neither of them were too keen on the idea of a double date. Howl and Korra had just started to date. Hell, they were more just trying things out. However, Howl eagerly agreed.

"Oh okay! I see how it is, leave Bolin out of it!" Bolin joked.

"Sorry Bo," smiled Asami. Bolin told her not to worry about it. Pabu needed a bath anyways.

Asami said that a night out in town would be fun. However, it wouldn't be a date if Asami didn't get to make Korra up. Before Korra could object, Asami grabbed Korra and dragged her into her room. She sat Korra down on her bed and smiled.

"Oh you're going to look so cute!" Asami said happily.

"Eh, I don't know Asami. Howl and I are just kind of trying things out," Korra tried to explain.

"What do you mean 'trying things out?'" Asami asked, confused.

"Well, I don't know if I really like him or not. We've been friends for a really long time. I'm not even sure if we're really considered boyfriend girlfriend."

"Oh, I see. Well that doesn't mean you can't look hot," Asami stated. She went for her makeup bag.

Asami started with Korra's face. Since Korra had beautiful skin, she just added a small amount of liquid foundation and some blush. She then gave Korra a brown smokey eye, in order to compliment her bright blue eyes. Since her eyes were played down, she added a beautiful deep pink lip shade to her lips. Asami stood back a bit, admiring her work. She then went for her brush. She'd have to admit, it took awhile to comb through Korra's thick hair. Her brush even got stuck a couple of times. Asami left Korra's hair down. She added a silver clip that was in the shape of a butterfly to the right side of her roots.

"Asami aren't you going a little over the top?" Korra asked, not so sure about the hair accessory.

Asami ignored what Korra had to say. Korra didn't really know much about what was fashionable. Asami went through her closet, looking for things Korra could wear. She pulled out a short blue dress. The dress was a v-neck that had fur on the bottom on the dress and throughout the neckline. The silk dress was a little big on Asami, so it would fit Korra's muscular frame like a glove. She gave Korra a pair of silver heels to wear as well. Surprisingly, they had the same shoe size.

Korra reluctantly changed into the dress. When she stepped in front of the mirror Asami had presented to her she sighed.

"Asami...I don't know...I just don't look like me," Korra said.

"Oh, nonsense, you look fantastic!" Asami said flinging her hand at Korra. "The necklace you're wearing really ties in well."

"Thanks. It's my mothers betrothal necklace," Korra said smiling at the necklace.

Mako and Howl sat and waited by the ferry. Jeez. The girls sure did take awhile. Mako was just wearing his usual outfit. Nothing special. Howl was wearing gray pants similar to Mako's. He wore black boots and sported a dark blue sleeveless shirt. It was weird seeing him out of his uniform.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, he saw Asami come down the hallway. She looked beautiful, as always. She was sporting her usual hair and makeup look but she a small red dress. It was strapless with a golden seam at the top. She wore glittery stilettos to complete the outfit.

"Where's Korra?" Howl asked curiously.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," Asami sighed. "Oh well speak of the devil."

Just as stated, Korra came wobbling over. She obviously wasn't used to walking in heels. She looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Korra smiled.

"Wow, you look great," said Howl smiling. He clearly had never seen Korra in a dress. Neither had Mako. It was a totally new experience and she looked great. The dress fit her every curve. The scene from the hot spring replayed in Mako's mind. He blushed and coughed a bit.

"You think so?" smiled Korra. Howl nodded and took her into his arms. Howl then bent down and whispered into Korra's ear. Mako wasn't sure what it was, but it made Korra blush. After saying whatever he had said he winked at her. Still blushing she gave him a gentle shove and whisper "Howl."

"Okay, c'mon guys. Let's just get this moving," spat Mako. He was in a fowl mood. What did Howl say? It was going to bother him all night if he didn't find out. He would try and ask Korra later.

As they walked down the street, Asami had pointed out several places that looked like fun. Mostly little shops that sold nicknacks. They all seemed to be having a good time and were getting along fairly well. Even Korra was being nice to Mako. They saw some guy selling kites. Mako ended up buying one shaped like a fire ferret for Bolin. Even though Bolin would never use it, it was the thought that count. He'd get a laugh out of it. Asami bought herself a new hair clip. It was a golden flower with a few beads hanging off it. She decided it would go well with her current outfit and accessorized. Korra and Howl didn't buy anything. They were saving up for dinner, because, apparently, they were wanting something big.

The group finally decided on Narook's Noodles. It was cheap, but it was authentic. You could get a lot for your money. Since Korra had extra cash, she decided to bring back a bowl for Bolin since it was his favorite. The night had gone well. There were no fights amongst the guys and Korra and Mako didn't argue.

When they arrived back at the Air Temple, Howl needed to get back into uniform. He went out to the gates by the other guards to work for a few hours. Asami decided she needed a bath. When Asami wanted a bath, she was in there for hours. That was probably why her skin was so nice.

Just as Korra began to take off her hair clip, she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Korra said turned her attention to the doorway. To her surprise, Mako walked through.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry about recently. I've been such a jerk lately," Mako sighed.

"Yeah, you have," Korra smiled. It was an odd way of going about it, but it was her way of forgiving him.

"So, how long have you and Howl been together? I mean, with the engagement and everything-"

"Woah, woah. Engagement?" Korra interrupted.

"Yeah, that necklace-"

"Mako, this is my mother's necklace. She gave it to me as a keep sake. Howl just help me put it on," Korra laughed. He was such an idiot sometimes. "Is that why you were so pissy?"

Mako put his face into his palm. He was so dumb. Korra would have told them about a boyfriend if that were the case. He was worrying for nothing.

"Howl had asked me out the day we left. We're not even officially together. We're more just trying things out," stated Korra.

Without thinking, Mako moved himself forward. He gently placed his lips on Korra's. After a few seconds, Korra returned the favor. However, that didn't last very long. Just as they drew themselves away from the kiss, Mako felt a fist hit him directly in the nose.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to his room was painfully awkward. He just kissed her. Not just any girl, the _Avatar._ Not only was she the avatar, she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. He deserved every bit of that punch. Didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

Mako rubbed his bleeding nose. "Dammit," he muttered as he cracked his door open. To his surprise, he saw Asami sitting on his bed. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She had taken down her hair as well.

"There you are. I've been waiting for awhile," Asami smirked, her eyes half open. She twirled her finger in her hair and her dress was lowered slightly, revealing more cleavage than what would be acceptable outside. Mako gulped.

"A-Asami…i-isn't it a little late?" Mako stuttered. Now was definitely not the time for this. As if he didn't feel guilty enough for kissing another woman.

Before Mako could react, Asami had stood up and tugged on Mako's scarf. She began leading him over to the bed like a dog on a leash.

"Asami," Mako choked out hoarsely. "I'm not sure if now's the time."

Asami pushed Mako down onto the bed and leaned into him. "What do you mean?" she asked as she leaned in to gently press her lips against Mako's.

"Howl's just next door," Mako said, trying to come up with an excuse. It didn't stop Asami's advances.

"Come on Mako. Loosen up," she smirked.

"What if Korra walks in?"

That stopped her. Mako mentally slapped himself. How stupid could he be!? He should've said Bolin instead of Korra. Way to go Mako.

"Korra? Really, Mako?" Asami said, her hands crossed against her chest. "You were watching Korra the entire date. I am really starting to get suspicious Mako. I like Korra. I really do. But, this! This is getting ridiculous."

Mako was taken aback by Asami's sudden outburst. Mako shrugged. How the hell was he suppose to respond to this. It would be way to obvious if he replied with 'no I don't have any feelings other than friendship for Korra.' One would have to be blind not to see the feelings Mako clearly held for Korra. All this time he was trying to deny it. It was just friendship. That's what he always told himself anyways. Something about the realization relieved him.

Unfortunately, the realization that his angry girlfriend was towering over him quickly dampened his relied.

"Whatever, Mako. I don't want to talk to you right now," Asami said as she pulled her dress up and stormed out of his room. Mako sat up and sighed. After the arena had burned down he didn't think life could get anymore complicated.

"Girls," he muttered to himself. He would never understand their motivations. He would be the one to find two girls. He knew how they both felt about him. He just wished things weren't so complex. He liked Korra and Korra liked him. Why wouldn't it just work out that way? Oh, that's right, because he liked his girlfriend, if that's even what she is right now, and Korra had an almost boyfriend.

Korra touched her fingers to her lips. Did Mako really just kiss her and did she really just kiss him back? This whole ordeal was getting old. Korra had very strong feelings for Mako. He knew that. "I think we were meant for eachother,' she had said. She held her hand to her face and groaned. She actually said that.

To make things even more complicated, she had feelings for another. Howl. Howl had been her best friend for as long as she could remember so surely she thought of him as more than a friend right? Or was that just the feeling of having a best friend. Perhaps she wasn't very good at distinguishing her own feelings. How she felt around friends, best friends, and crushes were more different than she had thought. When she was around Bolin and Asami she felt happy, but nothing to extreme. When she was around Howl, she felt an incredible amount of joy. She smiled almost every time she saw him. But Mako, well, he was different. When she saw him she didn't smile. She blushed at the thought of him. Every time his name was mentioned she would blush and would feel a weird fluttering sensation in her gut. She thought for awhile it was just his presence stressing her out. But, this time, Korra had realized something. Mako was the one she loved, not Howl. Wow, _love._ It was such a foreign word. The only people she ever said the word to were her parents and Katara, whom she felt was like a grandmother to her. She shifted at her newfound realization.

Korra climbed onto her bed. She put her arms behind her head and sighed. "Boys."

Things were to complicated for the young Avatar. Not only did she have to battle the equalists and Amon, she had to battle her own feelings. She wasn't too fond of being a hormonal seventeen year old girl. It would just have to get better and hopefully soon.


End file.
